Making It On Time
by Selene Melia
Summary: A one-shot about the fifth time Hermione gives birth to Harry's child. Future fic. H/Hr WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF ALERT. Potter Harmony Set story.


Thirty one year old Harry Potter raced down the corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He ran up three flights of stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. Harry had just received an urgent message in the middle of his Third Year Potions Class, and rushed right over. His wife had gone into labor… for the fifth time. This was Harry's fifth child, and he was determined to not miss it this time.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Harry finally made it to the maternity ward, the loudest place in the whole hospital. Cries of newborn babies and wailing mothers filled his ears, and he searched for the one scream that he knew would be heard over all the rest. Hermione's. And Harry knew that yell anywhere.

"WHERE IS HE? HE SAID HE WOULD BE HERE THIS TIME!"

Harry ran down the hall, finding the source of the yelling.

And there she was. Hermione was covered in sweat, tears in her eyes, hands clamped on the bed rails. Ron was standing next to her, trying to tell her to breathe, but looking out the door every few seconds. When Ron saw Harry, he wrenched his hand from Hermione's, and gave Harry a hug.

"She's all your's, mate." Ron said, exciting the room before Harry could say a word. Hermione looked at Harry with anger, pain, and joy in her eyes. He strode over to her side, gave her a quick kiss, and placed his hand in her's. She smiled. Then gasped in pain once more.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Hermione yelled, squeezing Harry's hand so tight he heard a bone break. Harry tried to hide his pain, knowing it would only make her angrier if he said something.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The healer choose this moment to come in a check on the couple. She wordlessly bent down, and poked her head under Hermione's blankets. Harry winced, not wanting to know what his wife's…parts…looked right now. The doctor looked, well, frightened coming up from under the blankets.

"Well… Mrs. Potter… you seem ready… to deliver… now." The healer said. Harry realized why she was so scared- his wife must have lashed out on her earlier. Harry stifled a chuckle.

Hermione sighed, her breath of relief making Harry feel much better. Sure, his hand hurt, he was silently praying he have no more children, but his wife was going to have her pain alleviated soon. That was enough for him.

Hermione was forced to let go of Harry's hand, only for a second, then was repositioned so she could give birth easier. Harry held one of her legs back, while telling her to concentrate on her breathing.

In a few minutes time, Hermione and Harry had another little boy.

Their new baby had, from what Harry could see, ebony hair, a tiny puff on his small head. And when he opened his eyes for the first time, Harry received a shock. His son's eyes were a bright emerald color.

Hermione was crying and laughing at the same time.

"The first one you get to, and he looks just like you." She said, watching her son getting washed off by a healer. When he was given to Harry, the man couldn't help the smile that brightened his face.

Soon, Hermione had to feed her son, and Harry watched in amazement as the tiny boy drank from his mother. This was the first time he had ever seen this happen, as Hermione had always insisted on formula for the children. Only their first meal did they receive from her.

"What are we going to name him?" Hermione said softly. Harry was puzzled. They had exhausted all their name choices on their previous children, but, as he looked into his son's face, one name sprang to thought.

"Darren. Darren Charlus Potter" Harry said. Hermione looked confused, then remembered Harry's grandfather's name.

"Why Darren?" Hermione asked.

"Because I remember reading before we had James that it meant great. And he just seems like he'll be great." Harry replied. Hermione had tears in her eyes once more.

"He will be great, just like his father." She said, as Harry leaned into her for a kiss.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Two days passed before Hermione was allowed to go back to Hogwarts and teach, but was under strict orders not to perform any strenuous spells until Madame Pomfrey gave her permission.

Meanwhile, the other four Potter children fell in love with their little brother. Little Lily was excited that she was not the youngest anymore, while James was still trying to understand why his parents would have yet another child. Ash promised to teach Darren how to ride a broom and Juliet decided she would try to talk her brother out of this.

"Remember he's still just a little baby, Ash. He can't ride a broom until he's at least three." Juliet told her brother, sounding so much like her mother it was frightening.

It took a while for the school to calm down, especially when Hermione had brought Darren out into class several times a day. The young girls couldn't get enough of the baby boy.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Nearly three weeks passed before Harry and Hermione finally got some time to themselves. Harry pulled on his pajama bottoms, and settled himself on their bed. Hermione had her reading glasses on, and was flipping through _Romeo and Juliet._ She sighed and placed the book on her bedside table.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously. He had never seen her like this after reading that book. Hermione looked tired and worn, but somewhat sad. Harry was worried.

"Oh, I was just wondering how two people could make so many mistakes." She replied.

"They were human, darling. Humans make mistakes." Harry said simply. She looked at him, now with admiration and love. Harry loved being under her gave when she looked at him like this.

"You always know what to say, love." Hermione said, before kissing him, shutting off the light, and resting her head on Harry's chest. He held her close, savoring his favorite time with her. When she was relaxed and calm, laying in his arms, loving him. He was complete.

"Sweet dreams, darling." Harry said, before finally following his wife into sleep.

* * *

Ok, so this isn't my best work, but I felt I needed to finish it just so I could write something better.

Deticated to: Milo. _"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else. ~Unknown"_

Did anyone see my little joke in there? Alaina, if you are reading this, don't give it away, but I doubt even you could get the second part. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. In correpondence with my other two one-shots, Sweet Dreams, Darling and A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words.

~Sel Mel


End file.
